


Trembling Hands

by Pyromantic (Gennacyde)



Series: Bright Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fogteeth Gang, Gang Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Procedures, Orcs, bright orcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic
Summary: Wolfgang comes to Terra after an incident and for the first time she sees what being friends with a gang member is really like





	Trembling Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a number and I’ll write a micro story using the word or phrase  
> I will be doing this for the Bright Verse, so I will write for my OCs and the canon characters listed.  
> For a list of OCs please see this post: Bright Verse OC List [http://pyromantic-technin.tumblr.com/post/174219532130/bright-verse-oc-list]  
> Acceptable Canon characters: Nick, Dorghu, Mikey, Ward
> 
> Prompt: 15. Trembling Hands  
> Characters Requested: Pyretta and Wolfgang (Wolfgang belongs to Beastly)

After their lightly weird and rocky start Terra had found real friendship with Wolfgang. He had become weirdly supportive and began showing up to pretty much every one of her matches that he could. Apparently the derby bug had bit him and he was loving it. She laughed after the first time he came to one of the matches and talked to her afterward. He had been so vocal in his appreciation, wondering aloud so that her whole team could hear, where this had been his whole life. Terra shrugged it off with humor and gave him a pass so that he could get into all of the matches if he wanted to. 

As time passed they had grown closer and while she had almost told him about her side job many many times, she stopped herself. Mostly because she liked him as something more than friends. It was hard to make her flirting come off as her just being playful, especially with how often she found reasons to touch his tusks. He just had such big tempting tusks she wanted to grab them and tug him close, and hard. One time she actually did that and he growled at her, that sound shooting straight to her nethers and making her quiver. She had to excuse herself so that he wouldn’t pick up on how aroused she was. For her own sanity she didn’t do that again, but she found other ways to touch him. Each time knowing she was pushing her luck, making it harder for him to believe she only liked him as a friend. 

Terra was aware of who and what Wolfgang was. Yeah he was her friend, but he was also a gangbanger. Part of the Fogteeth clan, but also a member of their gang. She wasn’t sure exactly what his duties were, but as curious as she was, she wasn’t sure she should ever ask. He never brought it up and because she was a mixed breed mutt and clanless, not to mention an outsider, she knew he would never talk about that stuff with her or around her. She had accepted that. 

So it was not really too much of a shock when Wolfgang showed up at her door looking like he had been hit by a truck. He was bruised, bleeding, and almost looked afraid. Maybe he was worried about her reaction, that she would send him away. She couldn’t do that, she was his friend. “I would hate to see the other guy.” Terra quipped as she ushered Wolfgang into her apartment and lead him to her kitchen where she pulled out her surprisingly well stocked first aid kit. 

Wolfgang had helped her on more than one occasion to treat her own injuries from derby practice. Usually small stuff that didn’t really require a doctor. This felt different. “Uh, not that I am complaining but you really should have gone to a clinic.” Terra commented as she began to asses the damage. He needed stitches, and pain killers. 

“Not an option. I know you can stitch, I saw you do it at the rink. You helped out the medic when that girl ate floor.” Wolfgang commented, his tone reserved, his words short.    
Terra found it strange that he was being so formal with her, and she just had to ask.  “Wolfgang what.. What happened?” The look he gave her told her that she shouldn’t have asked.

“You know what I am Terra.” His tone was somber almost resigned. 

“Yeah, you are my friend.” Terra quipped as she began cleaning the wounds on his face carefully.

“For now, but.. Who knows for how much longer.. And you know what I meant.” Wolfgang responded.

“Yeah, I know you are a gang member, I don’t know what you do, and if you can’t go to a clinic that means whatever this is is gang related and not my business. That doesn’t mean you aren’t my friend, but I can only do so much. I can’t prescribe pain meds or any antibiotics.”

“I got left overs, just stitch me up…” There was a pause “ .. Please?”    
Nodding Terra made sure to thoroughly clean his wounds, seeing the pain he was in hurt her inside. She had to take it slow, mostly to keep herself calm. Her hands were trembling slightly as she couldn’t stop her mind from running over every scenario that could have possibly occurred. Why couldn’t he go to a clinic. The state of his face said that he was the one that took the beating. Then he placed his hands on the table and Terra saw the other side of the story. She paid more attention to his appearance. There was blood on his hands, his clothes, and judging from the amount it was clear it wasn’t all his. 

The trembling in her hands got worse, became more obvious as her movements slowed even more. She was startled when Wolfgang spoke again. 

“I shouldn’t have come here, shouldn’t have put you in this position, shouldn’t have let you see. I can go, you don’t need to be a part of this. I.. I am sorry Terra, I hope you still want to see me after this, but I understand if you don’t.” Wolfgang made to stand but couldn’t

Terra had stopped him, putting her hands on his shoulders and holding him in the chair. Despite her small stature, Terra was surprisingly and deceptively strong. “Don’t be an idiot. Let me get you cleaned up and stitched up, then I will wash your clothes. I know how to get blood out it isn’t a problem. Let me tend the worst wounds then I will deal with your hands and clothes. If you need to you can stay the night.” She looked him in the eyes, seeing the surprise there and something else, something fragile and almost hopeful. 

“Terra.. I.. I don’t know what to say. I..” Wolfgang seemed a little lost.

“You can thank me with pastries, now sit still.” Terra smirked and went back to work on her friend. Despite what she was seeing, she found it didn’t change things. She still cared for him, still wanted him, still had to hide her true feelings. Gangbanger or not, Terra had fallen for the gruff yet sweet and funny orc and she wasn’t going to let this push her away. 


End file.
